


Count my Freckles

by minthalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Stubborn Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, implied kagehina, not really but imma tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: “Count them.” It’s thick with sleep, like he’s right on the edge of being out for the night.Tsukishima tries to lock eyes with him again, but his eyes are shut. “What?”“My freckles,” He says softly, “I can feel you staring. Count them, like they’re sheep, and go to sleep.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	Count my Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> sooo ,, long time no see huh?  
> i watched 60 episodes of Haikyuu in 10 days so i have haikyuu brainrot now , take this  
> i haven't written since January and this is unedited i wrote it on my brothers couch in less than an hour , so please be nice lol

Tsukishima stares at the ceiling, it’s the first night of their training camp. All of the boys are around him, cots evenly spread out in three rows, a worn out teenage boy laying on each one.

His cot is in the middle row, Kageyama next to him, rolled onto his side, his back to Tsukishima. He’s facing Hinata, who is spread out like a starfish, half his body on Kageyama’s cot, his hand flies up and hits Kageyama’s nose. 

Tsukishima snorts at the noise, turning his head he sees Kageyama reach out in his sleep, grabbing the hand that smacked him in the face. He expects him to push it away from him, only Kageyama settles his hand on the boy’s wrist, and keeps it close to him. Hinata makes a soft noise and settles into a deeper sleep.

Tsukishima watches them for a moment, before deciding to ignore it, he’ll bring it up later if the two of them piss him off, they most likely will.

Almost everyone around him is asleep, he can hear Daichi’s snoring. It’s funny really, hearing his captain snort and sniffle in his sleep, like a large dog. Suga is quiet, even breaths with the occasional noise as he turns his head around to get comfortable.

Noya and Tanaka both move a lot, he hears them turn in their sleep, rolling from their stomach to their back, onto their side. Asahi and Enoshita are between them, sound asleep, Tsukishima wonders how the two of them can deal with that noise.

Everyone else sleeps silently, it’s not hard after the hard day they’ve had, the amount of sets and penalties they’ve had to do was beyond rough. The door to the room they’re in is cracked open, just enough where the light from the hallway gives a soft glow to everything in the room, but not so bright it’s uncomfortable.

Tsukishima sighs, lifting his arm up to cover his eyes. He thinks everyone is trying too hard at this camp. It’s useless really, they take this club so seriously, and for what? So they can ultimately lose against the other team yet again. It’s frustrating to watch his team work so hard around him, only to lose and do yet another penalty for the lost set. Not that he’d ever say that, it sounds too much like he cares about them, he doesn’t. It’s pathetic, useless, not worth his time-

“You’re so loud, Tsukki.”

The voice is quiet, so soft he almost misses it, lost into the white noise of the building's air conditioning. He pulls his arm down and turns his head to see Yamaguchi looking up at him with tired half lidded eyes.

“I haven’t said anything.”

Yamaguchi closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh that turns into a quiet yawn. “No, but you’re thinking.”

Tsukishima rolls to his side, facing his friend, “go to bed, Yamaguchi.”

“Can’t, your thoughts are keeping me awake.” He brings a hand up to rub his eyes.

Tsukishima can’t help but follow it, in the low light his freckles are still noticeable, some of the smaller, lighter ones, disappear into the rest of his skin, but the larger, darker ones pepper his cheeks, across his nose, even on his arms and hands, little spots sprinkled on his body like stars on the night sky.

“Go to bed,” Tsukishima repeats, “you practiced late today, we have to be up early tomorrow.” another day of lost sets and penalties.

“Practice with me tomorrow.”

Tsukishima frowns him, “no.”

Yamaguchi looks up, disappointed. It sends a small pang to his chest, but he expected that look, he won’t stoop down to their level, endless practice for an unreachable goal.

“I can show you my serve, I’ve gotten better.” He reaches out and tugs on Tsukishima’s shirt, lightly.

He looks down at the hand gripping his shirt, his eyes focus on the biggest freckle on his wrist, closest to his thumb. He watches it move as Yamaguchi tightens his grip, and turn his hand, revealing more freckles on the outside of his wrist, like a waterfall down to his elbow, they get lighter as they go up his arm, then dark again as they reach his shoulders. 

He knows this from memory alone, summer days swimming together, or spraying each other with the garden hose in their respective backyards. Hot practice days where shirts have to come off, or else they’ll overheat, sneaking glances as they change in the club room.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s quiet voice breaks him from his thoughts.

They lock eyes, golden honey with chocolate brown. “Maybe.” he says after a long moment. “I’ll think about it.”

Yamaguchi smiles, Tsukishima has to look away. He pulls his hand back with one last tug of his shirt. “Thank you.” he says softly, settling into a more comfortable position.

Tsukishima looks back over, his breathing is evening out, almost fast asleep. He lets himself stare at his face, focused on the freckles. They’re darker on the bridge of his nose, where he gets the most sun.

His eyes trail down his neck, to the color of his shirt, it’s been a while since he let himself look at Yamaguchi this way, he usually turns away, especially recently. They haven’t spent as much time together, with Yamaguchi practicing his serves almost every night with Shimada,

Tsukishima tries not to, but he resents the older man, and how he’s taken Yamaguchi away from him. He misses their walks home after school, their weekend sleepovers, he misses passing the ball in their backyard. He misses Yamaguchi, not that he would ever say that out loud.

His eyes are stuck on three freckles peeking out from under the collar of Yamaguchi’s shirt when he hears his quiet voice again.

“Count them.” It’s thick with sleep, like he’s right on the edge of being out for the night.

Tsukishima tries to lock eyes with him again, but his eyes are shut. “What?”

“My freckles,” He says softly, “I can feel you staring. Count them, like they’re sheep, and go to sleep.”

Tsukishima opens his mouth, then closes it, by the time he finds the right words to say Yamaguchi is fast asleep. He swallows, dry, and takes a breath. He’s tired, he can feel sleep not far off, it’s hard to let it take over.

He starts with his face, making note of the largest ones, two on the bridge of his nose, four on his right cheek, three on his left, that makes nine. He’s got one on the outside of his ear, and three down his neck, thirteen.

His eyes flicker to the hand that was in his shirt, now pulled up to Yamaguchi’s nose, gripping the pillow gently. Fourteen on his wrist, fifteen directly next to it, sixteen … 

By the time he gets to twenty four he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos im running on pure attention and caffeine  
> this was real short ,, i'll try and do better next time, i really wanna write more for Haikyuu, this ship or any of the others that i've grown to like  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! please talk to me!! i'd love to make haikyuu friends !!


End file.
